Beauty And The Beast
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: The Prince Hibari Kyoya was cursed and turned into a beast. The only way he can break the spell is to learn to love another and earn the love of that person. But who would ever fall in love with such a beast?
1. The Beast's Curse

**Most people wanted me to start with Beauty and the Beast. So this is for you guys!**

**Where dreams come true…..I absolutely love Disney and Disneyland.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn**

**I do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast.**

**I copied some of the beginning and changed things. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**~! Prologue !~**

Once upon a time, in a small town named Namimori, a young prince, named Hibari Kyoya, lived in a shining castle. The prince was dark, tall and handsome and he had everything his heart desired; but the prince was spoiled, selfish, blood thirsty, violent and unkind to all. He would glare at people with his grey blue eyes and he would attack them with his royal tonfas he possessed. He could not tolerate undisciplined people in his castle, and for that most people left as they could not handle his strict way of living, only few servants stayed in the grand castle.

Then, one winter's night, a baby, who was clothed with a dark hood, came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

"Mu, if let me stay for the night I will give you this rose," The small baby showed him a red colored rose.

"No," answered the prince as he sneered at the offering and turned the baby away.

"If you do not let me stay then I shall place a curse on you," she warned him.

The prince smirked and replied. "I do not believe in such foolish things herbivore." He dismissed her again.

"Mu, I guess I have to teach you a lesson for being so heartless." The baby smiled and soon her disguise melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. She took off her hood and reviled her violet eyes and her two triangle tattoos.

"Oi, what's this?" The prince looked at the new person.

"You are a cold hearted person." She said as she had seen that there was no love or compassion in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. "You will never break this curse."

The prince felt his body beginning to change as the woman spoke; his perfect white teeth became sharp, his nails turned into claws, and his dark hair became fur all over his body. He felt the land of his castle start to shake and heard his servant scream in fright.

"What did you do," He glared at the woman with his beastly eyes.

"I am punishing you."

"How dare you," He took out his tonfas but his claws broke them in half as he tried to wield them.

"If you want to break this curse, you will have to learn to love another, and earn that persons love in return, all by the time until the last petal falls of this rose," She showed him the rose she had offered him in the beginning. "Then the spell will be broken."

He stared in disbelieve as the woman told him, she then placed her hood back on her head and disappeared. The only thing she left behind was a magic mirror that showed him what he wanted and the rose she had offered, they both fell down gently on the cold ground.

"What is this!" He roared out.

The prince went back into his castle and headed straight to his room. He looked in the mirror and snarled.

"That witch!" He yelled out as he broke his mirror. "How dare she do this to me."

He went on a rampage in his room; he saw a portrait of himself and clawed it as he would no longer look like that again.

Angered of his monstrous form, the beastly prince concealed himself inside his castle. He kept himself and his servant locked up.

He was doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**A/N Would you guys like me to put the musicals parts or remove them?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chrome The Beauty

**Thank you for the reviews, Favorite and follows!**

**Tomy firt Followers Thank you! -96bittersweetblackcat, B Julia, EternityMusic4me,Hosh****i Yuhi, iceecream456, KagamineRin81, MACCIC, Mint Cream, PearlLover2019, and stupiderakun.**

**And reviews!  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - Thank you, and I shall!  
**

***Mint Cream - Yes Mammon is the enchtrancess, yes it was my intentiopn, I actaually watched the movie while writing this ^-^ Thank you!  
**

***MelodicWaters - Hiabri is a beast! Lol  
**

***q123 - Child hood memories ^-^  
**

***Guest - true music will make it to..disney...lol  
**

***xAngelic - That will be a surprise!  
**

***B Julia - Making them sing would be weird...lol! And Gaston is...  
**

***EnternityMusic4me - Sorry but Gaston is...****and yeah I think that will be good so Hibari falls for her more!**

* * *

Chrome Dokuro, is 19 years old, she lives in the small town of Namimori and is a very beautiful girl. She has two innocent violet eyes; her hair was of medium length and a light color of purple. She has a slim figure and a soft personality.

Most people in the town know her for her beauty and grace, but some know her for her oddness. She mostly, unlike some girls in the town, reads books and lives with a father who is an 'inventor'. They all think her father is a loon but she doesn't care what they think because she knows her father is a great inventor and scientist. The town mostly judges on looks then on who the person is and Chrome knows that real beauty is on the inside.

Today Chrome woke up to a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing joyfully around her. She slowly walked to the town with a basket on her right hand.

A woman who sells flowers see's her and says to her. "Good morning." Chrome smiles at the woman and keeps on walking.

A group of men walk past her and they all give her a smile and a greeting.

"Hello!"

"Ciao!"

"Good Morning!"

"Konnichiwa!"

She once again greets them shyly and as she is walking she notices her friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, he was helping his father deliver some sushi.

"Yo, good morning, Chrome!" Yamamoto calls for her as she walks nearby.

"M-Morning…Yamamoto-san." She greets him shyly.

"Where are you off to?" he asks her with a smile.

"I…well to the b-bookshop." She watches him packing up his delivery but continues talking to him, hoping he would find it interesting. "I just finished the most w-wonderful story," She takes out a book from her basket and smiles to herself. "It's a-about a girl who falls in love…but she can't confess her love...and..."

"That's nice..." He clearly wasn't listening but was trying to be nice so he just nodded to her and called out his dad. "Yo, pops the sushi…."

Chrome decided to walk away as Yamamoto had other places to go. Another group of people who lived in the town started their daily gossip as they saw the purple haired teen walk by them.

"Look there she goes," A woman said as she looked oddly at Chrome. "That Chrome she is so strange."

"She is so shy and too timid."Another replied

"And she is always reading dam books" A man said in annoyance. "She should just be like the other girls in this town and get hitched."

"But who would she choose she is too cute for any man here." A teenage girl shouted out to the gossipers.

The three just looked at the girl who spoke out.

People around the town greet one another as Chrome strolled by, she was not caring as the people talked about her or looked at her strange.

She then entered her favorite store, the book store.

"Ah, good morning Chrome-chan," The bookstore owner, Fon, greets her with a peaceful smile.

"G-Good morning Fon-san," She hands over the book she had in her hand. "I've come to return the book….I borrowed."

Fon smiles at her as he feels happy that she likes his books so much. "I'm surprised; you finished this book with such ease, Chrome-chan."

"Oh," Chrome blushes shyly. "I….I couldn't put it down...have you got anything new?" She asks as she looks at the bookshelves.

Fon laughs gently. "Nope, nothing new,"

Chrome frowns slightly but reaches for a book she recognized by heart. "That's all r-right…..I'll borrow... this one."

"My, that one? But you've read it twice," Fon says in a joyful tone.

"W-well it's one of...my favorite," She replies. "It has….f-far off places, daring swordfights, magic spell…a-and a prince in disguise!" She says enthusiastically.

The man looks at her and smiles. "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours." He offers her the book.

"N-No I..I couldn't," Chrome tries to gently decline the gift.

"No, no I insist," He places the book in her hands.

Chrome hesitantly accept it and gives him a hug as a thank you. "W-well thank you…thank you very much." She leaves the bookstore with a smile.

A man who was looking in the store sees her walk out. "That girl is so peculiar!" The man rubs his chin as he watches her go by.

The gossipers return and stare at her and her book in hand. "That girl, what do books do for you?,"

"She tries to look more smarter," The woman says in distaste. "She will never find a good husband is she keeps that up,"

Chrome sat herself down at a nearby park bench and begins reading; she was tired of hearing all those negative things about her. So what is she liked to read, and who cares that she is pretty. Beauty has nothing to do with her; she wishes someone would understand her.

"Oh, this is amazing," She smiles at the book. "This book never gets old." She whispered to herself and begins to walk away from the park and to a path that holds many stores.

A woman looks at Chrome and admires her purple flowing hair and her skin that looks so soft and smooth. "Isn't she cute."

A man butts in at the woman who admires Chrome and says. "Who cares, all we have to know is if she will make a good wife."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

In another part of town a shot can be heard in the sky, a goose has been shot and is know falling to earth. A small man with many piercings and light purple eyes shadow was running towards the falling bird. He misses it but picks it up and stuffs it in his bag.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Julie-san!" The man said to another who was holding a rifle in one hand. "You might be the greatest hunter in the whole world." He complimented.

"I know." The man with a fedora hat smirked in pride.

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you and no girl for that matter!" Skull laughs out.

"It's true, Skull," Julie fixes his glasses and then notices Chrome walking by. "And I've got my sights set on that one!" He points at Chrome.

"The inventor's daughter," Skull says in surprise.

"Yes! And she's the one!" He fixes his hat and his clothes. "She is the lucky girl I'm going to marry. She should be proud I have given her my interest."

Skull frowns. "But she's…"

Julie stops him from talking and completes his sentence. "The most beautiful girl in town,"

"I know…" Skull replies with slight fear.

Julie gives a sly smile. "And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" He nearly growls out.

"W-well of course….I mean you do, but I mean..."

He starts to follow Chrome without her noticing.

Three girls spot Julie and stare at him in a dreamy way.

"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy," Hana sings out.  
"Julie-kun, oh he's so cute." Adelheid looks at him.  
"He is such a hunk," M.M. smiles at Julie. Julie smiles back at the girls but keeps on following Chrome.

Julie ties to catch up to Chrome but a crowd of people make it impossible. They still talk about their daily life and let Chrome walk by with such ease.

Julie finally finds a way to Chrome and stop her by blocking her way to her house. "Hello, Chrome-chan." He gives her a dashing smile.

"Oh…h-hello Julie-san..." She shyly hides her face in the book she has.  
Julie looks at her and doesn't like that she was hiding her face from him. So he takes her book away and she lets out an _'eeep'_ noise.

"J-Julie-san…" She tries to get her book back but he merely places it out of her reach. "C-Can I have my book back…. p-please?

"How can you read this?" Julie takes a look at the book as he flips it around. "There's no pictures!" He seemed astonished.

Chrome let out a giggle. "W-well, some people use their….i-imaginations." She quietly said to him.

"Chrome-chan," Julie gives her a smile and starts to get closer to her. "It's about time you got your head out of those books." He tossed the book on the floor. "And paid attention to more important things...like me!" he pointed to himself and grabbed Chrome's cheek but she pulls away. "The whole town's talking about it".

On the left side three girls looked at Chrome with jealous filled eyes. She picks up her book and is about to walk away but Julie keeps stopping her from leaving him.

"It's not right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking." He said with a doubtful look.

"Julie-san…." He stops her from speaking as he touches her shoulder. Chrome blushes as his hand did not leave the spot.  
"I'm saying this for your own good Chrome-chan." He grabs her waist and pulls her in to him. "Now how about we go on a date," He suggested.

"A…a…d-date," Chrome pulls herself out of his embrace and looks at the ground. "I…I…d-don't know…"

"What's wrong with her?" M.M. gives Chrome an angered look. "I can't believe Julie would even talk to that girl!"

"Come on M.M. she is cute." Hana tries to calm down the red head girl.

Adelheid who wasn't paying attention to her two friends just stared at Julie in a loving way. "He's gorgeous," She says to know one in particular.

Back to Julie and Chrome, she was trying to get away from him. He made her feel uncomfortable.

"P-please, Julie-san." She moves away as far as she can. "I c-can't…I have to go home and help my f-father."

Skull comes out of nowhere and laughs. "That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" He jokes which causes both of the men to laugh at Chrome. Her face turns pink and she defends her father right away.

"D-don't you talk about my father that way..." She says in a small loud voice.

Julie stops laughing and hits Skull on the head. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" He tries to make it up to Chrome.  
"My dad is a great scientist..." She speaks out but then a loud boom was heard behind her. It came from her house.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Tell me if it's good or bad?  
**

**And yes I watched the movie while writing this! Lol  
**

**I watched it like 2 times today my baby loves it!  
**

**So yeah review please!  
**


	3. Verde

_**Thank you for the reviews! Follows! And Favorites!**_

***q123 - I have my reasons why I chose Julie... and yes I know M. M. is not a fan of Julie but please bear with it...**

***X3 - Haha Mukuro as Clocksworgth and dancing! That would be hilarious!  
**

***MelodicWaters - Yes that what i thought...because Mukuro is not that conceited.  
**

***Mint Cream - Yeah sorry for my spelling...and I don't think I will put Mukuro in here...sorry...  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - I'm glad it does and thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
**

***Derpina Doppelganger - I think I can add that! I love Fon and Mammon...Yes!**

***B Julia - Thank you for thinking so.  
**

***rina92 - Thank you and i will continue.  
**

***I'llBiteYouToDeath - I will and may I say i love your pen name . haha  
**

***hizume5996 - Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Also please read the bottom i have news.  
**

* * *

**Also A BIG THANK YOU TO TheLampInTheDark!  
**

**For Beta reading! You sure do it fast lol  
**

**Hope you can Beta-read more!**

* * *

After hearing the explosion, that came from her house. Chrome ran home and went straight to the basement, which her father was in. As she opened the basement door, smoke went everywhere; she couldn't locate her father through the thick clouds of smoke with debris flitting around.

"Otou-san..." She called out for her father while fanning away the smoke.

She then heard some coughing. "I guess I should add more reinforcement to this thing."

Chrome smiled as she heard her father's voice. "Otou-san are you alright..."

The smoke cleared away. Chrome saw her father wiping his oval glasses with his lab coat. He placed his glasses back on his black eyes and gave her a smile. Chrome walked to a nearby table and fetched a cloth; she cleaned the small oil stain that was covering his face.

"Ah, Chrome thank you." He said as he dusted off his green hair.

"D-dad…what happened?" She asked.

"This damn machine exploded," he kicked his invention in frustration.

"W-Well…I know you can fix it Otou-san…" She handed him his wrench.

Verde looked at the wrench and smiled proudly. "Of course I can!" He was motivated again and started to work on his machine once more.

Chrome watched her father take out parts and replace them with new items. "Otou-san I…. I just know you'll win at the convention tomorrow."

"You really think so?" Verde asked his daughter while hammering away at a piece of metal.

"Y-yes...and you'll become a world famous inventor." Chrome cheered him on.

"Thank you Chrome," He gave his daughter a sincere smile "So, what did you do today?" He asked his only daughter.

"I…I went to Fon-san's book store and g-got a new book." She smiled as she took out her book and showed it to her father. Then her smile was replaced by a concerned frown. "Otou-san….do you t-think I'm odd?"

"Odd?" He placed his tools down and looked at her with worried eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, w-well…." She looked at him and he came to her and gave her a hug. "I don't know…. It's j-just I'm not sure I fit in here." She whispered to him.

"Oh?" Verde looked down at her. "Why do you feel that way?"

"W-Well….there's really no one here…t-that likes me and t-they all find me strange." She said sadly.

Verde gave her a smile to cheer her up. "But I hear there is a young man that likes you a lot." Chrome gave him a confused look as if to ask what he was talking about. He chuckled. "That Julie, he likes you, well that's what the whole town says."

"H-Him…well…." She blushed. "I don't think we...ummmm I don't think he is the one for me."

"Well, don't you worry, because when this invention of mine works then we can get out of this town." He smiled and prepared to turn on his machine. "Stand back." He and Chrome went to a safe distant and crossed their fingers. Verde had a small remote control in his hand and lightly pushed a button it had.

They waited and then the machine started lighting up and speaking.

"I-It works!" Chrome exclaimed as the machine did its job and did not malfunction.

**_(I couldn't come up with an invention...so just imagin one...)_**

"It has to, it's my invention" Verde had a proud smirk on his face.

"Wow," Chrome smiled and hugged her dad.

"Now, to get to the fair," Verde said, while pulling away from Chrome's embrace, he went outside and yelled. "FRAN! Get over here!"

A teal haired teen showed up as he heard his name being shouted. "What," he plainly stated.

"Get my invention and place it on the wagon, and be CAREFUL," he stretched the word out so Fran would get it.

"Okay," Fran mumbled. "But I still don't know why I have to do it,"

"You are my assistant, you have to" Verde answered back and caused Fran to freeze because he thought no one had heard him.

While Fran loaded the invention on the wagon Verde stood by Chrome. "My dear I will be gone for 3 days top, please take care of yourself," he told her.

"Hai Otou-san," she bowed. "And please come b-back safely…..oh y-you too Fran," she yelled at him and he waved.

Verde smiled and gave her a goodbye kiss on the forehead. "Well I'm off to the fair!" he said excitedly.

He went on the wagon and sat beside Fran. Fran took the rope that was hooked up to the horse that was in front and lightly pulled on it. The horse started to walk pulling the wagon along.

"Good bye, Otou-san, Goodbye Fran!' She waved them off as they became smaller and smaller as they went off to the distant.

"Good bye, Chrome," Verde yelled back.

Fran stood up and also waved, "Bye, Bye Chrome!" Verde pulled him down and forced him to sit.

"Sit down you're driving,"

"I just wanted to say bye to Chrome sheesh…" Fran said in a monotone.

**~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Fran and Verde where making their way through the forest. Fran was looking at the road with a blank face and Verde was trying to look at the map they had.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn." Verde spoke as he noticed that it was talking an awfully long time getting to the fair.

"Nah, we're talking the right path"

"And how do you know?"

"I just know" Fran answered back.

Verde just sent a glare at the boy and sighed. _'We should have been there already!' _Then out of nowhere Fran stopped the wagon, and the scientist almost fell down out of surprise.

"Fran why did you do that!" He scolded the boy.

"Which way do we go….." He ignored the question and looked in front of him with a blank face.

Verde followed the green haired boy stare and found himself looking at two paths, one was dark and scary while the other was sunshiny and had little small animals running around.

Verde thought about it and then pointed at the dark path. "That's the right path,"

"Ara?" Fran looked at him with a doubtful face. "Are you crazy that's a death path,"

"Who knows more, me or you?" he questioned.

"Well-" Before he could complete his answer Verde took away the rope and led the horse to take the path he had chosen.

"If we die I want my paycheck now" Fran commented.

Verde just chuckled. _'I am never wrong, we will be fine,'_

As the horse took them to the path Verde chose, the horse started to tremble and soon it wanted to turn back but the green haired male would not let it.

"Hey, I think we should go back" Fran voiced out his opinion.

"Trust me this is a shortcut"

"I think you're wrong, this path looks like death," he pointed at the dark trees that seemed to have glowing red eyes.

"That's just your imagination, now come on" He pulled the rope harder and the horse freaked out, it went backward, hitting Fran on the head. Fran landed next to the machine.

"Stupid horse…" He blacked out.

Verde in seeing Fran go to sleep tried to stop the horse but it tossed him aside. He landed on the ground and the horse ran, leaving him alone in the woods.

"Hey get back here!" He tried to run after the horse but it was too fast for him. It left him all alone in the dark woods.

"Fran better wake up and come back or-"

Then there was a sudden gust of wind cutting him off from finishing his sentence.

"It sure is chilly here," Verde looked around the forest and heard leaves falling down. "Fran is right…this looks creepy…..I better get moving out of here…" He began to walk but then he heard a growl behind him.

"W-Whats that?" He turned around and he saw a big black wolf.

* * *

_**Review?**_

* * *

_**News!  
**_

_**Go and read my Crossover  
**_

_**It's a Black Butler and Khr one!  
**_

_**It's called Chrome + Hibari = Ceil  
**_

_**Review it if you can!  
**_


	4. Run Verde Run

_**So I am 19 now and I celebrated by listening to SHINee all day long. Cause it was also their 5th anniversary ^-^ SHINee FIGHTING!**_

_***xMuku-chan - Thank you! ^-^ I am glad you are enjoying this! **_

_***EternityMusic4me - Everyone has to love Fran ^_^**_

_**"Who wouldn't love me?"**_

_**'Fran you are turning conceited,"**_

_**"Author-san you should accept and write more about how awesome I am,"**_

_**"Sure, why not,'' -_-**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Hope you like this chapter!**_

_***TheLampInTheDark - Thank you! Let me see if I have more you can beta read ^-^**_

_***Michiyo - Thank you!**_

_***Disappearing Mist - Aw but alas he will not be in this fic, sorry.**_

_**"Kufufu, how dare you not add me in this,"**_

_**"Sorry Mukuro I just didn't see you in here,"**_

_**"I will get you for this,"**_

_**"I...I-m s-sorry..."**_

_**"You will be,"**_

_***Koni - Your wish is my command.**_

* * *

_**Run Verde Run**_

"W-What's that?" He turned around and he saw a big black wolf.

Verde looked at the wolf and started to back up as the ferocious carnivore gave him a hungry look.

"O-Okay…think Verde…you're smarter than this dumb beast," At that the wolf let out a deep growl. "H-Hey easy, you wouldn't like me, I'm a scientist, I probable taste like chemicals,"

He backed away more and his back hit a tree, he then noticed the wolf starting to crouch down.

"I think you would like F-Fran better, so go chase him," The wolf showed him his sharp teeth and he jumped. Verde in already calculating the wolf move jumped out of the way and caused the wolf to bump his head rather hard on the dead tree.

As the animal was out of commission for a bit, Verde ran as fast as he could but he then tripped and fell down a hill. He got up and noticed that there was a black gate.

"Help! Is someone there?" The green haired man asked. He ran to the gate and noticed it was slightly opened, _'I can probable fit in there,' _he ran to it and squeezed himself in.

The wolf saw him and prepared to attack him once more; he took out his claws and squeezed it in the opening. Verde saw that and slammed the gate door on it causing the wolf to pull back in pain.

"Ha, you dumb animal, you can't out smart me,"

"Grrwww," The wolf snarled back and once again attempted to get in. The scientist looked at the gate and noticed how old and weak looking it was.

"I better get inside or this thing might eat me," He started to walk to the nearest thing, which was a scary old castle. "I never knew castles where built around here,"

He then heard the wolf give out a howl. "Damn animal go eat the frog instead." He got closer to the castle and noticed that the main door was opened.

He placed his hand on the door and heard it creak open some more, he cautiously entered and closed the door so the wolf wouldn't come in after him. "I think I'm safe now," He smiled at himself and entered into the corridor.

_**~!~!~!~!**_

"Who is he?" A voice whispered. "How did he get in?"

"Shhh, maybe he'll go away," Another voice whispered.

Verde turned his head as he had heard some whispering voices near him "Is someone here?" He checked the hallway for a sign of life but he saw nothing, just a clock and an unlit candle and some random furniture. "Must be the wind," He carried on.

"Dino-san we must get him out of here," The clock said as the scientist walked away from them.

"Don't worry Tetsuya, lets help him first," The grinning candle said.

"But what if Kyo-san wakes up and finds him, he surly won't be too happy,"

"You worry too much, even we will be super quiet and then Kyoya-kun will never find out about this," Then the candle jumped of the table they were on and started to follow Verde.

"Wait, Dino-san," the clock ran after him.

Dino, the candle and Tetsuya the clock ran after Verde, who was now in the waiting room, next to a roaring fire that the scientist had made so quickly in the old fireplace. Well he is a genius.

"Wow how did you build a fire so fast?" Dino asked.

Verde looked around in confusion as he heard the voice. "Who said that?" He looked around the room and noticed that the clock and candle he had seen before were now on the floor. "Strange, how did you get here?"

The green haired scientist bent down and picked up the candlestick and examined it up close.

"Hey buddy put me down," The candle spoke to him and this caused Verde to gasp and let it fall from his hand. Dino fell to the ground with a thump. "O-Ow that hurt,"

The candle got up and dusted himself.

"Dino-san are you okay?" The clock ran towards the candle and helped him.

"A-Amazing," Verde stood still as he saw the two objects speak and walk. "What science is this?" Out of his curiosity he came closed and poked the clock in its face.

"Sir what are you-," Verde picked him up from his wooden leg and turned him upside down. Verde looked at his leg and thought._ 'Can they actually feel?_'

He then tested it out by tickling the bottoms of Tetsuya's feet.

"Ha,ha,ha" He laughsed and this caused his clock hands in his face to spin around.

"This is amazing; you can talk and feel,"

"P-Please let me down, ha ha ha" Tetsuya tried to control his laughter as the scientist kept observing him.

"This is very interesting, I should bring you back to my laboratory," Verde placed him down next to the candle and began to take down notes from his pocketbook.

'Take us to your lab?" Dino asked. "I'm sorry but we are not allowed to go outside from this castle,"

"What do you mean," Verde looked suspiciously to the candlestick.

"Well, it's a long story,"

"Oh my," A feminine voice spoke.

A teapot and a small tea cup came hopping in the room. Verde smiled as he saw them.

'_This will make me famous, I can try new experiments with these things_' He thought to himself. _'With this I and Chrome will never have to worry about money ever again,'_

"Mama who is that?" The tea cup asked.

"Oh my is it a guest?" The teapot smiled out. "Fuuta let's get some cookies for him,"

"Oh Nana," Dino stopped her. "I don't think he will stay to long you know how Kyoya is, we better hurry up and have him leave,"

"Leave?" Verde was surprised. "But I have to study you more, now tell me how do you feel about injections?"

Before anyone could respond the door that had been closed slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. Tetsuya stood back, Dino dove into the floor. Nana just smiled and bowed slightly, so did Fuuta.

"Uh oh!" Fuuta said as he saw a dark shadow enter the room.

"What is that?" Verde screamed in fear as a beast entered the room, he showed his sharp teeth and his grey dark eyes.

"You woke me up from my nap," The beast growled out his words as he stepped closer to the man.

"Ah, Kyo-san please forgive him,"

"Yea Kyoya he just got lost here,"

"Silence," he glared at the two. "Who are you?" He questioned the green haired man.

"I…I'm Verde…..I am a…"

"You are an herbivore who has stepped inside my territory," Hibari smirked.

"No wait,"

The beast took out his claws and grabbed onto the scientist lab coat. He picked him up. "I will bite you to death."

"Let me go!" Verde screamed as Hibari dragged him away.

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_A/N I actually forgot this fic...ehehehe_**


End file.
